


Polygrumps short fics

by AidanJail



Category: Game Grumps, Polygrumps - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Polygrumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Short fics I wrote about Polygrumps, mostly ship with Arin.You can request stuffs on my tumblr, therubyjailcell.tumblr.com !





	1. 'No homo' - [Rubberraptor]

**Author's Note:**

> Some requested fluffy Rubberraptor on tumblr.

“Fuck you Ross! Go to hell!”

 

Ross was animating when Arin burst in the room yelling at him. They stared at each other for a few. The taller man seemed so pissed off, Ross immediately knew he was playing one of his Mario Maker level. The younger man couldn’t help but giggle slightly.

 

“Don’t you laugh! It’s horrible! How can you do this to me?!”

 

Ross laughed even harder.

 

“It’s not my fault if you suck at video games.

-Well come and play it, sadistic fuck.”

 

Ross sighed, he knew he wouldn’t finish his animation today, Arin wasn’t gonna let him go. He stood up and followed Arin into the gaming room. The level was one of the latest he did, and he couldn’t help but smile. Even if they were hard, Arin always wanted to be one of the first to play the levels he made. The older man handled him the controller and Ross started the level. He knew it by heart so he completed it easily on the first try, earning a death glare from Arin.

 

“You’re a fucking demon.

-That’s why you love me.

-Ew, gay.

-You’re one to talk, mister ‘I want your dick in my ass’.”

 

Arin stayed silent, staring at the TV before putting his head on Ross’s shoulder. Ross hugged him, smiling softly.

 

“No homo., muttered Arin before hugging him back.”

 

Ross watch Arin as he raised his head slightly to look the smaller man in the eyes. They smiled, Ross whispering 'No homo’ as they kissed softly.


	2. 'Have your eyes always been that color?' - [Egobang]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Egobang with the line "Have your eyes always been that color?"

Arin had always have that tendency to test Dan’s limits. He always tried to see how far the other could go before being too flustered. Dan hated it as much as he loved it.  
This time, Arin had slowly come closer and closer to Dan. He stared at the other man, which led to a staring battle. They were currently looking each other in the eyes, waiting for the other to flinch but it didn’t happen. Dan was fighting the urge to loose on purpose to escape from his best friend’s look, as well as his urge to kiss him.

<<Have your eyes always been that color?>>

Arin’s question surprised Dan. He was not expecting this.

<<Like, seriously dude, have they? Cuz, like, it’s really pretty. I like your eyes.>>

The confused Dan couldn’t help but blush slightly and nod slowly. Arin seemed lost in Dan’s eyes and the other man had no idea what to do or say. Arin held a tentative hand and brushed the hair which were falling a bit in front of Dan’s eyes.

<<Pretty eyes on a pretty man…>>

That whisper made Dan blush even more. Arin’s eyes widened as he stepped back.

<<Sorry, man, I… I shouldn’t have… I should’ve…>>

He seemed so flustered. Dan frowned slightly. Could it be…? No… Maybe? Arin looked away. Dan smiled and scooted closer. Arin kept avoiding looking at him, so he took the man’s chin and turned his head to face him. There was fear in Arin’s eyes, but also… Something else… Adoration, perhaps? Dan blushed crimson.

None of them knew who made the first move. But when they kissed, both of them were invested.


	3. The fair - [Egobang]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for Egobang going at the fair.

Arin usually loved Dan. Like, really. But right now? He only had one thought: could he actually kill him in the middle of that crowd? 

Dan wanted to go to the fair for a long time and Arin had finally said yes. And sure, the smile on the older man’s face was priceless. But the people… Arin tried to focus on Dan, hoping his anxiety wouldn’t get too much. He really wanted the other man to be happy. And right now, Dan wanted a plushie. Arin had sighed and agreed to try to get the plushie with an amused smile. The other man was pretty adorable. That’s how he found himself playing one of those silly games at the amusement park with a cheerful Dan clapping next to him. 

It took him a time, trying multiple times, but once he got that damned plushie, the smile on Dan’s face was worth it. Just like the kiss that came just after.


End file.
